Help Me Say Goodbye
by Dark Titania
Summary: Christine is left with the scars of Raoul's tragic death. Fleeing from her present by returning to Paris, she must remeet her dark past and her now hunted angel. Can she learn to love again and can Erik be saved? EC
1. Prologue

**Help Me Say Goodbye**

Note: Charactersbelong to Gaston Leroux.This story isbased off of AndrewL. Webber'sversion.

* * *

Fall had come to the lovely city of Amiens, bringing a slight chill of the upcoming winter with it. The leaves were changing, their soft green fading into a radiant display of gold andred. People seemed merrier wherever you went in town and you couldn't help but feel welcome here. 

That is why Raoul and Christine had chosen to live there, away from the memories of the Opera House. It had been a year since their escape from the Phantom's lair; a year since they had left him behind in the darkness. Christine still felt somewhat guilty, never knowing whether her angel had met his death that night or had disappeared with that uncanny mystique he possessed. She was thankful she still had her Raoul, the one who would hold her tenderly in his arms whenever she needed support and love.

Both of them now lived together in a chateau, its halls covered in modern décor and bedrooms filled with fine sheets and drapery. Outside, roses filled their gardens as well has Gardenias, French lavender, and the occasional exotic flower such as star jasmines. A small pond underneath a gnarled oak completed the scenery with its delicate water lilies. Christine and Raoul would often talk about their upcoming spring wedding by the pond bank, both enjoying each others company and the fresh air.

This place was now Christine's sanctuary and held everything she could ever want in life: Love, happiness, and peace. She could never imagine going back to Paris, back to the lights and glamour that blinded you with dreams of fame and fortune….

She had promised herself never to return there


	2. Chapter I

**Help Me Say Goodbye**

Notes: I forgot to mention this is based on ALW's version. Christine, Erik, Raol etc.belong to Gauston Leroux.

* * *

It cold was that particular morning, making Christine pull the bed sheets tighter over her petite form. She sighed to herself as she savored the warmth and security, feeling like she could drift back to sleep. 

A few moments later, she felt a light tap on the shoulder, startling her at first, before hearing a soft voice tease, "Wake up, Little Lotte"

Christine beamed as she rose to the sight of Raoul. His gentle eyes looked warmly upon her. She embraced him in affection, not wanting him to let go.

"Good Morning, Raoul" she said in a tone that matched her expression. Raoul softly kissed her forehead and smiled before pulling away.

"And Good Morning to you Mademoiselle Daae…Or should call you Madame de Changy," the young man teased as he sat down beside her.

Both couldn't help but smile, knowing they would be joined in marriage soon. Both had wanted it to happen for so long.

Raoul rose to leave after a moment, knowing Christine needed her privacy while dressing. As he opened the door he looked back and grinned.

"I will meet you downstairs for breakfast and then we'll go for a stroll. And remember that tonight we have a city hearing to attend," Raoul informed before shutting the door behind him.

Once the door shut, Christine rose to her feet with a grinand prepared for the day. Everything felt so right in her heart.

* * *

The gray sky didn't dissipate Christine's mood. She absolutely loved to walk with Raoul in the gardens; smelling the perfume of the roses also made her spirits high. For a while, they talked of the wedding and planned on their future together. It was then one of the gardeners approached the couple. 

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I'm here to inform you that one of the rose bushes," the young worker respectfully curtseying, "was damaged by the rain last night. It is bruised quite badly and I think we will have to remove it"

Raoul didn't seem to mind, but Christine was intrigued. She would hate to see one of the bushes go.

"Which one was damaged?" Christine asked with interest. The gardener motioned her to follow, but a reluctant Raoul took her hand.

"We can always see later, my darling," he whispered. Christine turned to him and smiled.

"I can't help if I'm interested. You know how much I love the flowers; I will be back in a moment, I promise," she softly replied as she pulled away and followed the gardener.

After a short period, she was lead to a section of the garden where the Amiens cathedral was well in view. It steeple seemed to break into the very sky, as if opening the heavens themselves.

"Mademoiselle….?"

Christine snapped out her fixation on the historic church and returned her attention to the young girl. "Oh…I'm sorry," she said with a wisp of embarrassment.

"It's all right….Any ways, that one over there is the one that needs to be pulled out"

Christine's heart somewhat dropped at the sight of plant; it was the white rose bush Raoul had planted for her the day they had first moved into the chateau to start their new life. Its petals were strewn upon the damp earth, and the blossoms themselves wilt from the harsh raindrops the night before. She couldn't help but feel sad that she was going to lose something so dear to her.


	3. Chapter II

**Help Me Say Goodbye**

Notes: Please excuse my absence; I was on a trip for a few days. Fortunately, it sparked some more creative ideas and reawakened a bit of my writing skills. Let's hope I do better in details than the last chapter. All characters belong to author, Gaston Leroux except for Charlotte.

* * *

"You better take your shawl, Miss Daae; it is rather chilly tonight with the storm and all" 

Christine smiled with gratitude at her personal maid, Charlotte's concern. She was one the oldest maids in the house but certainly one of the better ones. Most would scoff and complain about their jobs while others often were too timid or cold to try and strike up a friendly conversation. But Charlotte was like a mother to Christine, often taking her side when ever the others would complain about her habits. To her Christine was the child she never had.

"Thank you," she replied. "It is colder than usual. I hope that the rest you will be all right"

Charlotte placed a soft, aged hand on her. Christine could help but feel comforted at this.

"We'll be fine, dear," She laughed hardily, her hands now wrapping the shawl around Christine's shoulders. She then inspected the outfit with her soft green eyes.

"There you are, child. You look so lovely in your attire; you remind me of those little porcelain dolls you find in the windows of toy shops," Charlotte sighed as she rested her plump body on a nearby chair. "I can see why Raoul loves you so. You have a face as beautiful as your soul."

Christine's brown eyes softened with warmth as she neared the door. "You are too kind"

* * *

Raoul's baby blue eyes greeted her as she ran into the carriage to escape the rain. 

"It seems the rain has gotten worse," he said with an interested look toward the window. "But I'm sure it will die down by the morning"

Thunder then roared across the sky and the horse restlessly whinnied with fright. Christine nervously looked out to the sky, then back to her lover. She decided to calm her nerves by starting a conversation.

"Do you think you can save the rose bush? I would hate to see it uprooted and destroyed…."

"Darling, I can always replace it for you"

"But it's a symbol of our new life together in my eyes. I can't just watch it die like this. I feel as though--"

"Christine, it's just a gift, not a symbol or omen. You are just getting the better of your worries"

Silence filled the carriage for a few moments; both didn't say a word. Christine shifted in her dress and brushed a stray lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear as she began to speak again, still feeling awkward from their previous dispute.

"Raoul, will Jacques be driving the horses tonight?"

"I believe he's sick. But I've hired--"

Lightening crackled across the navy sky followed by a tremendous crash of thunder. A scream of terror sounded from the horses and the carriage jolted as it sped away. Christine looked fearfully behind her as she saw the château disappear behind the trees, too frightened to cry out. Raoul looked at her and then threw off his coat as he opened the carriage door, letting the pelting rain inside.

"Christine! Stay inside! I'm going to try and reach the driver's seat and calm the horses!"

Christine watched with fear as Raoul crawled out to the side. The rain stung against her cheeks as it whipped its way inside the compartment.

The carriage began to buckle from the rain slicked road and the rocks on it, tossing her body somewhat violently across the seat. She held fast to the edge of the window, the bumps becoming more turbulent as the horses galloped faster.

"Raoul?...Raoul!"

She pursed her lips together with suspense. Just then she heard a response.

"I'm in the driver's seat! Hold on best you can!"

Another flash lit up the sky and Christine shrieked as the carriage began to tip to the left side. A thud sounded outside and Raoul cried out.

"Raoul!"

The compartment seemed to whirl, crashing glass and mud flinging about as the coach toppled over. Christine shielded her head in terror, feeling the cold rain and the sharp glass against her arms while hot tears streamed down her ashen cheeks.

* * *

After a moment of hearing the driving rain against the coach she looked up. She was sprawled outside on the wet ground, blood from the cuts on her arms staining her clothes. 

A groan of pain filled the air.

"Christine…."

She turned in horror to find Raoul behind her, the carriage crushing his body and crimson blood streaking down his nose and lips.

"Raoul?..." Christine's lips quivered with devastation, seeing her love bleeding away in her eyes.

"My Darling….Don't… cry…. Please…."

She tried to crawl over but the pain inside overwhelmed her strength, making the tears return. A hand closed over hers; looking up it was Raoul's. I weak smile was on his face, but it was soon replaced with a cry of pain.

"I-I know I won't make it….I just want--"

"No! Don't say that! You can get through this! Don't leave me, Raoul! Don't!"

"I love you, Christine…..I always will…"

His breath rasped and heavy sigh then followed. Warmth disappeared from his grip and Christine shrank away in disbelief as his hand fell to the ground.

"Raoul?..."

She knew he was gone, and she was alone again.

* * *

P.S.: I would enjoy it if someone woud help edit my work.If you have time and feel up to it inform me. 


	4. Chapter III

**Help Me Say Goodbye**

Notes: I would like to thank all who have reviewed so far; you all are great. I also would like to forewarn that I will be gone through the week of the 3rd to the 10th. Anyways enjoy! All characters, except Charlotte and Lionel, belong to author Gauston Leroux.

* * *

Christine's somber reflection stared back distantly from the mirror of her vanity, black shourding her porcelain visage. 

It had been a month since the accident. When the authorities had finally found them, she felt as though her very soul had been sucked away. She still remembered holding herself as the rain began to grow cold, still trying to fight away the pain.

And now, today she would have to say goodbye. The funeral was being held at the catherdral and many of Raoul's family friends would be attending as well as what little of his family still survived, if any were left. But Christine couldn't help but feel alone, she had no one left here and felt as though she had nothing anymore.

_"How can I go there?"_ she asked herself, tracing the black veil that hung about her face as tears began to burn through her vision. "I don't want to hurt anymore...I never wanted to go through this again"

Christine's heart wrenched as the old feeling of loneliness returned. Crossing her arms on the surface of vanity, she buried her face into them and softly began to sob.

"Christine?... Dear?"

Charloette's kind voice called Christine back from her misery, making her raise her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm here to remind you that the funeral service is going to begin in three hours" Charlotte's silver-haired head peeked cautiously through the now cracked door. Her green eyes gazed with sympathy towards Christine as she saw the pain begin to emerge.

"I brought you something that might help, Dear," she comforted as she entered the room and pulled a chair up near the vanity. Rummaging through her apron, she finally pulled out a letter and handed it to Christine.

"I believe it came from a Madame Giry in Paris. An old friend I suppose?"

Christine nodded as she wiped away a stray tear.

"She was my foster mother when my father passed away. I lived with her and her daughter until last year,"she replied softly. Charlotte nodded with understanding.

As wonder began to creep in, Christine started to open the enevelope; she craved to hear words of comfort from an old friend. She ran her eyes over the note as she unfolded it.

_"Dear Christine,_

_Meg and I have heard of your terrible ordeal and we send our best regards to you._

_I hope your wounds heal someday; you've had to go through too much heartache in one lifetime._

_If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you are welcome to visit our new home. The address is enclosed on the back._

_Take care_

_Love, __Meg and Madame Giry"_

Christine smiled somewhat as she folded the letter and placed it on the vanity's surface.

"They sound like kind people," Charlotte said with as she stood up. The old woman then began to make the bed. "Perphaps it would do your heart good if you visited them. We can head out tommorrow"

Christine peered back into the mirror at her sad image. The fear of loneliness returned as she as thoughts of isolation materilaized. How could she face everyone at the service when she had no one to help support her burden?

She couldn't take it. She had to run.

"I'm not going," she softly stated. Rising from her seat she quickly began packed some clothes in a small case. Charlotte raised her head from her task in surprise.

"What?"

"I can't handle this...It's too much here," Christine replied as she closed her pack. "I have nothing here. Everyday I spend here grows more heavy...I have to leave"

Charlotte rushed over to Christine. She looked at her with worry.

"I know it's hard, dear, but you can't run away now. I'm sure you're just scared. You have the service--"

"Charlotte!...I can't...I have no one left...," Christine's voice broke into short gasps as she began to cry, knees falling to the floor,"all I have is Madame Giry, Meg, and you...How can I go to place where all they will show me is pity? I can't stay here..."

Cries of sorrow filled the room for a few minutes before Charlotte softly embraced Christine's shaking frame.

"I understand..."

Christine saw tears form in Charlotte's green eyes. They held a similar sadness.

"I'll tell Jacque to fetch the coach..." the maid whispered sadly as she rose and left the room.

Christine sniffled softly, looking around the room one last time. Clutching Raoul's remaining cloak, she held it to her bosom and rose up before wrapping it around her shoulders.

_God forgive me..._

_

* * *

_

It was late when they arrived in Paris. Charlotte was asleep, wrapped warmly in her homemade shawl. Meanwhile, Christine looked about the lit streets while remembering her childhood. It was still hard to grasp the fact that she had broken her own promise.

"We've arrived," Jacque informed as the horses halted in front of a small mansion.Climbingivy grew across it'sgray stone walls and a light could be seen through the top window, a sign of activity.The gates immediately opened as a young boy with golden curls approached the coach, still somewhat half asleep.

"Bonsoir," he yawned as he rubbed his amber eyes. "What business do you have...Can you not see it's late?"

"Lionel!"

The startled boy turned realizing he was in hot water. He bowed his head as a familar figure apporoached.

"You know it's rude to question a guest. Now go back to bed or else I will consider putting off your lessons for the next week"

Christine straightened up as she recognized the woman's voice.

"Madame Giry?..."

Sure enough, it was her. Her blonde hair seemed more dull in the light of the street lamps and her blue eyes had grown more weary. It seemed as though much had changed in only a year. Shestiffened up in her night robes and gazed at Christine is astonishment.

"Miss Daae?"

* * *

"So you want to move in with us?" 

Madame Giry looked over at Christine from her armchair. The fire glowed softly within the room and gave it a warmth.

"Yes...Charlotte and I decided to move out of the chateau"

A sigh escaped from the middle-aged woman as she shifted in herseat. She seemed deep in thought.

"I guess we have space. You can stay with Lionel and Meg while Charlotte can take the extra room," she answered after rubbing her temples. "Lionel will guide youto your rooms"

"Yes Auntie," the young boy huffed with a tinge of defiance before turning his back. As he made his way up the stairs he turned toward the two of them. "Well...Follow me"

Charlotte chuckled slightly with amusement as she rose from the sofa. "It looks as though he'll be a stubborn one to work with"

Madame Giry smirked quickly at the old maids remark while Christine gathered her things.

Christine wearily climbed the stairs, the trip taking it's toll. Before disappearing into the hall after Lionel and Charlotte, Madame Giry looked up at her with worry. "Christine...You know you will have to go back someday"

Christine clutched Raoul's cloak as she looked down in guilt.

"I know..."


End file.
